


Take Care of Me

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Future Man (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: Wolf had promised Josh he would take care of him if/when he arrived in his future. But was this what either had expected?





	Take Care of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut piece that i wrote pieces of back when season 2 aired. And then coming across this fic and trying to add to it and piece it all together. So if it feels short or all over the place that's why. Also either ep 4/5 idr which he takes him in. And I kind of wrote out the assistant guy. A. I didn’t like him, and B. I forgot he existed till I rewatched the episode. XD

“You said when I get to your time you’d take care of me!” 

“And I am. Here…”

“Wha-?”

“I’m asking you to marry me Futterman. And be a part of my cluster.” 

“But, is that the only way?”

“Not sure but are you going to or not?” 

“I don’t know how long we’re stuck here, and if that means I don’t have to be chained here like a sad forgotten dog, then yes I will!”

Josh takes the shotty crafted ring from Wolf and hastily places it on his finger. 

“Alright now to figure out our next plan of action.” 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

“Wha-?”

Wolf twists Josh around and pulls him in for a kiss. He wasn’t sure if Wolf had any desires to act on any of the parts that usually came with marriage. In fact he was sort of hoping he didn’t. But this kiss broke down all of Josh’s walls and his previous ideas on his own sexuality. He had kissed Jeri and Tiger before. But neither were nearly as electrifying as this. He finally pulled away to catch his breath and suddenly remembered a very important detail. 

“I thought you hated rat-hole to rat-hole?” 

“Not anymore.” 

“I can see that.” 

Wolf brings him in for another, and Josh melts into it. 

However unbeknownst to them Hatchet was watching and his hatred and suspicions over Josh exemplified. 

“Alright Futterman you’re coming with me.” 

“Where to?” 

“Work.” 

Hatchet emerged from the shadows to shout at them. 

“Why does he get to go?! And why does he have a ring?” 

“Um…”

“That’s why I get to go. I’m going to help him at work.” 

“That’s why you have a ring?” 

“Um, yeah!” 

“But he’s not born in the NAG. He’s a filthy stray!”

The rest of the clutter came into the room to question Wolf. 

“Don’t worry my lovely cluster.”

He kissed every one of them hoping that it would reassure them. And went off to work. 

Later At work -----

“So what do you even do here? Also why aren’t we trying to escape and find Tiger?” 

“I make wheels. And tiger can come find me for a change. Besides I like it here.” 

“We HAVE done that, the 90s remember? And what do you mean you like it here?!” 

“I’m respected here, I have a family and we sew all the time. And my job isn’t to kill, and I don’t have to eat rats all the time!” 

“And now u eat beans. But you can have all of that and more when we fix your timeline.” 

“What if it gets worse?” 

“How can it?” 

With nothing else to add they began to silently make wheels together. Josh wondering all the while where the hell Tiger could be. 

“Wolf?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks for helping me.” 

“I said I would.” 

“I know… So, how many wheels did we make?” 

“About twenty.” 

“How many do you normally make?” 

“Five?” 

“Really?! Well then I’m helping you from now on.” 

“Thanks Futterman.” 

“Josh.” 

“Hmm?” 

“It’s Josh.” 

Just then the signal began and they had lost track of time. Tonight was sewing night. 

“We gotta get back!” 

“What for?” 

“Sewing night!” 

“Oh shit. Um..”

As the streets were practically gridlocked from people rushing home, they were stuck. So they returned to the work hut. 

“Great, my cluster.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Well we could always-” 

“What?!”

“Charge down.” 

“Oh god no Wolf! I’m not gay or well I don’t know anymore. Besides aren’t our you know what still swapped?” 

“Yeah.” 

Wolf got a far long look in his eyes remembering the times he spent with his lost anatomy. 

“I miss mine. Let me see it!” 

“Oh my god no!” 

“Why its not like I haven’t before.” 

“There are people.” 

He pointed to the people rushing home. When wolf grabbed his wrist and lead him to the backroom, far from prying eyes of the streets. And he closed what resembled a door. 

“Let me see!” 

“Fine!” 

Josh slowly removes his tunic but wolf being as impatient as ever, ripped it off of him. Then he fell to his knees and got reacquainted. 

“I missed you buddy.” 

Without a warning Wolf grabbed Josh’s hips and pushed him down onto a makeshift cot and nuzzled his, well their cock. 

“What are you doing?” 

“It’s sewing night Josh.” 

He was shocked that Wolf finally called him by his name. But he had no time to dwell on it, when the hungry man surged forward and kissed him. Josh felt like he was floating. Wolf nipped the shorter man’s lips coaxing him to open his mouth. Josh gasped into the kiss letting Wolf’s tongue roam his mouth. Filthy moans dripped from his lips as Wolf devoured every single one. 

Big hands snaked their way down the small lithe body, encoding it all to memory. Josh never thought he could be this turned on by a man, let alone by Wolf. But his, well Wolf’s dick couldn’t have been harder. 

Wolfs hot tongue traced circles around Josh’s nipples and he began sucking on them. Electricity surged through his body making him feel like a live wire. That sultry tongue began its trek down his body getting ever closer to his member. Precome leaked from throbbing member, twitching in anticipation. When the hot brandishing tongue veered off, and started kissing his inner thighs, teasing him. 

“Oh god! Wolf, more please!” 

Would it be too weird to suck your own dick? Before Wolf could even think about the ramifications of that, his lips descended upon the target in question. Josh was long past the ability to use words, and all that came out of his mouth were groans. 

Wolf smirked at that and started sucking further down his dick. Until he was fully sheathed in that hot mouth. And as quick as ever his lips relinquished the member with a loud pop. 

“How does my dick feel?”

But before Josh could form any sort of sentence Wolf descended down once more. Licking a strip from his balls all the way up the underside of the length. 

“Oh god mmm!”

Wolf’s predatory grin grew and he once more took their cock in his mouth. 

Josh howled in shock and ecstasy, making him wonder who should be called Wolf right now. Josh was too far gone for words and Wolf couldn’t have been happier. He grinned with his mouth full of dick and Josh had never seen a sexier sight. He moaned around him causing shivers of pleasure shoot up the lithe body below him. He worked his way up and down the cock, causing Josh to come ever closer to release. 

“Wolf, I’m gonna!” 

And with almost no warning at all, he came down the taller mans throat. He sucked it all down milking that thicc cock. 

“I’m sorry Wolf I tried to.” 

Wolfs lips popped off and he looked for all the world the cat that got the cream. 

“So that’s what I taste like.” 

“Oh god sorry I forgot!” 

Wolf pumped himself, still haven’t gotten off. 

“Can I?” 

“Huh? Uh yeah sure.” 

Not knowing what he agreed to, still blitzed out of his mind. Wolf grabbed the nearest bottle of oil and lathered himself up. He slicked two fingers and pushed into Josh’s tight entrance. 

“What the-?!” 

“Prepping you?” 

“For? Oh!”

Josh felt way too stimulated but at the same time wanted to see this through. But Wolf’s hands stopped scissoring him. 

“Changed your mind?” 

“No, um keep going.” 

Just then wolf rubbed against his sweet spot and Josh writhed underneath him. 

“Do it again!” 

He thought he had felt good before, but this is even better. When the fingers slid out and something slightly thicker demanded entrance. It was a strange filling and stretching sensation that Josh had trouble getting used to. 

“Relax. Breathe.” 

When Wolf pulled out and thrusted back in roughly, he hit his prostrate in one swift motion. And josh was in heaven again. Wave after wave of pleasure threatened to take him down and under. He had never felt such bliss before and already he felt himself harden again. 

Wolf too busy at the work at hand only smirked at how short his refractory period was. Thrust after thrust they chased their pleasures. Josh tried to touch himself but a large hand batted him away. 

“Please!” 

The taller man gripped his hips tighter and doubled his efforts. Hips pistoning in and out of that tight heat. They were both so close, when Josh felt the familiar tight coil burst and he was cumming all over himself. The man above him howled and came soon after. Wolf fell onto his side and pulled Josh with him. 

Josh didn’t care he was being manhandled or the fact that they would be stuck to each other soon. Neither cared for anything in the world too blissed out. Josh had never experienced anything like it before. And as many charge downs as Wolf had, nothing came close to this. 

“Josh.” 

“Hmm?”

“I like knowing you have a piece of me with you.” 

“A giant piece.” 

*Laughs*” Yeah…”

“I, I love you wolf.” 

He snuggled further into the warm embrace. 

“I love you too Josh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of you had asked for another fic, and i'm sorry if this didn't live up to the last one. But i hope you enjoyed it all the same.


End file.
